In Wine, There is Truth
by RainbowTroller
Summary: Faye gets drunk and Cassie decides that she needs to take care of her. Of course, alcohol is known for lowering inhibitions and loosening the tongue. Faye ends up letting Cassie in on a little secret. One-shot.


Cassie wasn't sure how it had gotten to this point, but sometime during this girl's night drinking session someone had told Faye to start to strip. So, drunk and always up to a challenge, Faye had gotten to her feet, swaying, and began to peel away the layers of clothes.

The leather jacket was dropped unceremoniously in Cassie's lap and all that she could think about was the fact that Diana had a very odd way of trying to get the girls to bond for 'the sake of the Circle as a whole.' How on earth was a naked Faye meant to help them bond together? Unless, and her slightly foggy mind deviated from a normal train of thought, Diana intended for them all to have some sort of lesbian orgy.

Her cheeks heated up suddenly and there was a growing amount of tension in her stomach as more of Faye's clothing was dumped into her lap. Melissa's was highly uninterested in the whole affair and was more than happy to just sit back with her cup of whiskey and jokingly wolf-whistle at her best friend. Diana, on the other hand, was observing a bit more closely than it seems like she should have been. She was thoughtfully biting her lower lip while watching through those alcohol-clouded eyes.

Cassie found herself stumbling to her feet. She was a hell of a lot better off than Faye.

"I better help Faye home. She shouldn't be walking home alone." She hesitated, one hand stopping Faye from removing her bra, and then added, "I think we've all seen quite enough of her for tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah. Right."

Faye only swore and mumbled, not really having followed the conversation before, as she unsteadily redressed herself. When Cassie saw that she was struggling to figure out how her shirt went on, she moved to help.

"Here, Faye, just let me-"

"No! I can, can put my damn shirt on. Damn it. G'way." Faye's hands batted her away insistently. It took another fifteen minutes before Faye was actually able to fully redress herself. The entire time she was muttering darkly under her breath about how she was perfectly capable of doing everything herself and it wasn't like she was a drowning kitten or something.

Cassie could have sworn that she saw Diana smirk and wink at her. But, it must have been her imagination because the next second all traces of such an expression was gone. Still, there was a certain undeniable twinkle in the other witch's eye that made her feel very uncomfortable.

The walk home took an extraordinarily long time considering just how drunk Faye was. The girl could certainly down her alcohol. It was a bit worrisome, to be honest. She knew that Faye wasn't the sort to pass up a drink and, in fact, that she drank quite often. It seemed to be her go-to solution for when she was feeling bad. Well, that and whatever magical concoction she had created with Nick.

"You know, Cassie." Faye's slow, drawn out drawl pulled her from her thoughts of Faye's potential alcoholism. "You didn't need, have to take me home. You know, uh, you're not gonna get any, right? I think. Probably."

Her mouth went dry inexplicably. These were just the words of an intoxicated teenager, nothing more, nothing less. There shouldn't be any actual weight put on the sentences tumbling from her mouth. Wait. When had Faye started babbling because that was really the only word to describe what she was doing.

It was only when they were at the front door of Cassie's house - she had decided that returning Faye home would only land her in trouble with her mother - that she started listening to what the mumbling witch was saying. With every passing moment of listening, she felt herself get hotter and begin to tremble. Still, she needed to get Faye up to bed. Faye just… Faye needed to sleep off the enormous amount of liquor that she had imbibed.

"Stop it, Faye." Cassie blurted out as Faye fell back onto her bed.

"What?" Faye blinked curiously up at her, confused. "Why?"

"Faye, you don't… You don't. No." Her head was so confused and jumbled her thoughts.

"You just… don't understand… You don't get… it. Why don't you get it?" Faye was far too close now. They were touching. Faye's hands were touching her hands. She was gripping tightly, too. "No, Cassie, look at me. Just… Just look at _me_, okay?"

"Faye, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do." Faye cleared her throat and tugged Cassie roughly closer. "I love you. I'm, I'm in love with you. Love, Cassie. You don't… You don't even know. How can you not feel, feel it when we do magic together? Can't you feel the sparks? I knew they're there. This is supposed to happen."

Cassie couldn't deny it. Every time they were even close to each other, it was like the air crackled with electricity. Before she could protest or excuse the behavior, again, as drunken rambling she found herself pulled even closer. Her personal bubble was definitely gone.

"Faye." The rest of the words stuck in her throat.

Cassie wasn't sure when it had happened or how she had allowed it to happen, but there she was under Faye Chamberlain. Fingers gently caressed her face and her own hands found their way underneath the brunette's thin shirt. She couldn't get enough of just touching the silky soft skin. It was addicting. Their were lips locked together in a passionate, never-ending kiss that Cassie was more than happy to live with forever. It - no, Faye. Faye was doing this to her. Faye made a fire flare up in her stomach. It was intense and incredible and made her deliriously happy for reasons that she just couldn't explain.

Cassie didn't know when they had started to rid each other of their clothes. She didn't know when they had become so wrapped up in each other that they ended up under the comforter together without a scrap of clothing left of their bodies. She didn't know when it finally registered in her mind that she actually, albeit cautiously and reluctantly, felt the same way about Faye. Who would have thought that a simple night out would have ended up with Cassie and Faye together in bed? Cassie just couldn't get enough of their skin pressed together with no barriers. The sensation and radiating warmth was more intoxicating than the liquor that they had consumed. She knew that, as the more sober of the two, she could stop it all with a single word.

Cassie just didn't want to stop.

"_Cassie_."

The brightness of the morning sun was bewildering. She found herself burying her face into soft skin and squeezing tighter to… to Faye? In fact - Cassie had to open her eyes to properly orient herself - she was naked. She was absolutely naked and pressed up as close as possible to Faye. She lifted her head and met bright green eyes carefully observing her. Faye made no motion to move, so neither did she.

"I guess…" Cassie cleared her throat, but held on tighter to Faye. "We should talk."

Faye just smirked


End file.
